Danica Dubois
"I am uniquely qualified and exceptionally honored that you would consider me for your team!" - Danica Dubois to Vivienne "Kenzi" Mackenzie Danica Dubois ''(Often called 2D by her fellow strange girls)'' '''Is a Biological Bloodshot Hybrid and a member of The St. Leroux Strange Girl Club. She is the Daughter of Erik Leroux and Monica Dubois During her enrollment in St. Leroux Academy she was one of the people initially chosen by Vivienne Mackenzie to join her in the Clock Tower Games. Afterwards she was one of the first five members of the Strange Girl Club when it was established. Personality Danica is shown as being optimistic, and having an overwhelming love and adoration for Effie Ina Thea Zuri. She is a caring Bloodborn often described by her friends as "A Vampire with a Soul." She has also been shown to be eccentric, caring and exceptionally kind. Nayab had also described her as "Living up to her name." She enjoys being with the Strange Girls and often sings and dances with them when Effie starts them off. She also adores going shopping with Effie and dressing her up like a living doll. Danica also desperately tries to appeal to Effie's humanity, constantly telling her that she should do more teenage things. (Shopping, partying, socializing, girl talks, etc.) Despite being assumed to be over a hundred years old, Danica appears to be exceptionally "Innocent" and morally pure. So much so that she even refuses to feed on the blood of humans and solely consumes the blood of animals and other Bloodborn. Appearance Danica was described to be exceptionally beautiful and pale with pink colored eyes. Her hair is often short and somewhat spikey, as if it was shaven and was growing back in. Some of her teeth (Namely the cuspid and bicuspids) are somewhat longer than the teeth of humans. Her Attire always consists of dark colored clothes. She has also been said to have an abundance of clothes, never wearing the same outfit twice. She even names her favorite color schemes, her most seen color schemes are: * ''Bloodmoon'' - Danica focuses on a bright, vibrant red jacket with dark red splotches on it to reflect the colors of a "Blood Moon." Abilities ''Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant'' - Danica is a master at Hand-to-Hand fighting, with her enhanced senses and perceptionary skills it's rare that she's harmed at all in a fight. When she utilizes her Power Hunt ability with her natural skills she becomes a force to be reckoned with. ''Bloodshot Abilities'' ''Enhanced Strength'' - As a Hybrid Bloodshot, Danica is exceptionally powerful. Though her age isn't known, she stated that she could easily overpower Prime Powers and even some physical Soul Drives. Although she is strong, she is not as strong as she could be as she only takes what she needs and doesn't over drink. ''Enhanced Speed''''' - Danica possesses exceptional speed. When she fights she has been described as being a blur and collaboration of darkened colors. She has a habit of appearing and disappearing when people least expect it.